Halo: Saving A Spartan
by BlueKnight101
Summary: AU The Spirit of Fire comes across the Forward Unto Dawns beacon and travel to save the Master Chief. Will four Mark II Spartans make more of a difference to the events on Requiem then just the Master Chief? There is only one way to find out
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE**

_**UNSC SPIRIT OF FIRE**_

_**LOCATION: UNKNOWN**_

Serina wasn't sure why the alert had sounded, but she knew it had pulled her out of her stasis sleep. She blinked twice and brought up a small holographic tactical display. She quickly shifted through the ships system till she reached alerts and found what she was looking for. The cause of the Alarm. The Spirit's sensors had picked up a distress beacon.

"_**Mayday, mayday, mayday. This is UNSC FFG-201 Forward Unto Dawn, requesting immediate evac. Survivors aboard. Prioritization code: Victor Zero Five dash Three dash Sierra Zero One One Seven.**_**"**

'Interesting.' Serina thought to herself as she brought up another screen on the display. The screen for the cryo pods. Pressing her hand over the holographic button, she let a smile cross her face, 'Time for some fun again.'

Captain James Cutter stretched his aching muscles as he stepped from his cryo pods, he could already feel the Freezer Burn on his arms and legs, but he forced himself to shake it off.

"Serina, what is it?" He asked, as he began his journey to the bridge, passing by the other cryo pods as they opened. Marines, technicians and other members of the ships crew stepped out from within.

"Listen, sir." Serina replies, before playing the message.

"_**Mayday, mayday, mayday. This is UNSC FFG-201 Forward Unto Dawn, requesting immediate evac. Survivors aboard. Prioritization code: Victor Zero Five dash Three dash Sierra Zero One One Seven.**_"

"How far away are we?"

"Just a couple of hours, sir." Serina informs Cutter as he enters the bridge.

"And how old is the signal?" He asks as he looks at her holographic form.

"Four years, seven months and ten days old. To be precise." Serina stated.

Cutter was silent for a moment; "Sierra Zero One One Seven? A Spartan?" He questioned.

"Yes, sir." He nodded.

"Tell Red Team to armour up and get to the bridge ASAP." He ordered and Serina echoed his orders to Spartan Red team.

"Serina, lets go save a Spartan."

_**AN: Just a short chapter to start this off. And just so everyone knows, I have not given up on my Arkham Hell story, there will be an update soon**_


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 1**

**REQUIEM**

His body was in agony. Sure, his armour had taken most of the punishment, but his body still hurt.

John struggled to his feet, grabbing his MA5B assault rifle from where it lay next to him and cocked it.

"Where are we?" He asked, looking around at the wreckage of the Dawn and several Covenant ships.

"Scanning coordinate data.." Cortana began before something went wrong, "We have asked you to give up your family, your childhood and your future." He reached behind and pulled Cortana's data chip out of the back of his helmet and her small holographic form appeared.

"Cortana. What's wrong?" He asked, staring at her.

"Nothing, I'm fine." She answered instantly, too quick for John's liking.

"Something was wrong even before we left the Dawn." He stated, curious as to why Cortana was lying.

"Chief. Really, I'm fine." She said confidently and he would have believed her, if her voice hadn't gone weird while she spoke.

"Cortana." He said sternly, his tone told her that he meant buisness.

She was silent for a moment before speaking; "I was put into service eight years ago."

"Eight years." John repeated, had it really been that long?

"AI's deteriorate after seven."

Her words were like a punch to the gut. She was dying. He couldn't lose her too. Not after already losing Johnson and Miranda. 'Never let her go' Johnson's last piece of advice echoed around his head; "Halsey can fix you. We just need to find Earth and she can fix you."

Cortana shook her head and looked up at him; "Don't make a girl a promise...if you know you can't keep it." She told him and he said nothing.

"We need to move." Cortana told John as a Covenant patrol flew over the crash site.

John nodded and hefted his assault rifle and started off to find a way home.

Cutter stared down at the Shield World below his ship. They had already been trapped on one shield world and he didn't want to get stuck on another one, so he was keeping The Spirit of Fire out of the Gravity Wells reach. The sound of the door opening behind him drew his attention, and he turned to face the door. In it stood three green armoured Spartans. Red Team.

"Red Team reporting for duty, sir." Jerome said, saluting Cutter.

Cutter smiled at the three Spartans; "We have a situation." Cutter began, walking over to one of the data terminals in the room, "Serina, play the message."

"_**Mayday, mayday, mayday. This is UNSC FFG-201 Forward Unto Dawn, requesting immediate evac. Survivors aboard. Prioritization code: Victor Zero Five dash Three dash Sierra Zero One One Seven.**_"

The three Spartans listened to the message a few times before Alice nodded; "Permission to speak, sir?" She requested and when Cutter nodded she continued, "We have to rescue Sierra Zero One One Seven. It is our duty from one Spartan to another, he wouldn't leave us here if he was in our position."

Cutter nodded, "Then we are in agreement. Red Team will deploy to the planets surface, locate Sierra One One Seven and deactivated the gravity well so we can pick you up."

"Yes, Sir." Jerome barked out.

"Deployment method?" Douglas questioned.

"SOEIV pods." Cutter told them, "Go get ready Spartans." He dismissed them and the three Spartans snapped off salutes before leaving the bridge.

Jerome caught the shotgun that Alice chucked to him with ease, he slotted shells into it and cocked it before attaching it to his back and cocking an SMG and storing it on his waist. Alice had an MA5B assault rifle on her back and a Magnum pistol on her waist. And Douglas had a Spartan Laser and SMG.

"Any unknown contacts we class them as hostile. Got it?" Jerome told them as they left the armoury and made their way towards the bay housing the SOEIV pods.

Alice and Douglas gave small nods as the small group entered the bay, technicians were at work preparing the pods for the Spartans.

The Spartans stood to one side as the technicians worked, after a few moments, they stood to the side and nodded to the Spartans, who crossed to the pods and strapped their weapons into the holders on the pods, before stepping inside and strapping themselves in.

"Okay Red team." Cutters voice came through their suits communications systems; "No one dies today. ODST troopers are preparing to drop down and provide support, but you must get the gravity well offline."

"Roger that Captain, Red Team WILCO." Jerome responded, as the bay doors beneath the pods opened.

Alice stared uneasily down at the shield world. Spartans didn't get scared, but that didn't mean she had to be made of steel twenty four seven: she just didn't like dropping in a SOEIV pod. She clamped her eyes shut as there was a low bang on her pod disconnected first, she could feel it falling, felt it getting shaken around as it entered the gravity well and only opened them when the pod smashed into the ground.


End file.
